The present invention relates to an orthopedic cervical pillow and, more specifically, to an orthopedic cervical pillow of the type which has self-adjusting features to apply the appropriate pressure to the upper back and neck to maintain the appropriate lordotic curve.
The human neck is one of the most vital structures of the human body. The neck houses and protects the spinal cord, which relays all major bodily functions to and from the brain. The neck is composed of 7 vertebrae and interconnecting ligaments. Cushioned between the vertebrae and ligaments are the intervertebral discs which separate the vertebrae and serve as mini shock absorbers. The delicate spinal cord is situated just behind the vertebrae, housed in its own spinal canal.
The neck structure of the human body may be injured in many ways. Muscles and ligaments can be sprained or strained. The intervertebral discs can become herniated and impinge upon delicate nerve tissue. Neck injuries usually result in intensive pain.
One means of maintaining the neck structure healthy and/or to relieve pain subsequent to an injury to the neck is to maintain that special curvature of the neck known as the lordotic curve. This curve, often referred to as the backward letter "C", shape of the neck keeps the vertebral body in optimal alignment and the intervertebral foramen most open to allow spinal nerves the maximum space. In this manner, pinching of nerves with its consequent pain is reduced as well as wear and tear on the discs which aid in limiting herniating of the discs.
The common bed pillow generally used for head support during sleep is a device generally filled with such material as down or foam rubber in a loose format and contained within a pillow casing. Such a pillow may be adjusted or "plumped" by the user to assume an initial contour or configuration to the liking of the user. However, after a very short period of time, this configuration readily dissipates in that the pillow does not have any preformed contour or configuration. Such pillows provide little or no therapeutic support.
An orthopedic cervical pillow to be at all effective must provide controlled and maintainable support for the critical neck portion of the body. Such a pillow should also provide for upper back support as well as head support working in combination to provide the required contour maintenance for the entire upper back, neck and head of the body in order to maintain the critical lordotic curve.
Orthopedic cervical pillows do exist in the prior art which are generally made of a form maintaining and resilient composition which provides for upper back, neck and head support. Examples of such pillows are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,599, Des. 246,626, Des. 254,029 and Des. 276,938.
Orthopedic cervical pillows of the prior art, while providing generally upper back, neck and head support, do so in somewhat of a rigid and inflexible manner. More specifically, the particular contour of these prior art pillows is fixed basically by the contour of the pillow when purchased and is not adjustable to accommodate varying human features such as the size and weight of a given individual utilizing the pillow. Accordingly, these pillows are more or less of an approximation in the support that they provide and may give too little neck support for one individual due to that individual's particular anatomical pecularities while giving too great of neck pressure in the critical area for the next using individual. Such prior art devices do not provide a self-adjusting neck pressure feature which will accommodate varying anatomical differences from one user to the other to adjust the upper back and neck pressures required for that particular user.